


Hungered for your touch

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's thought pre and post kissing Anne - after coming home from France</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungered for your touch

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny little drabble is the result of a discussion on Tumblr

Exhaustion made itself noticeable the moment Richard rode into the courtyard. The ride of the last two days had been more than tiring, not just physically tiring but also psychically. The humiliation of Edward's pact with the King of France still bothered him and for the first time in his life he felt like he didn't know his brother at all. Lightly the feeling of understanding his other brother George made its way into his mind, even though he knew that George's intentions were far from earning dignity and glory.

Richard couldn't help it but think of his father and what he would think of his sons right now. Would he be ashamed of his son and King Edward like Richard was? The blood in Richard's body began to boil when he saw the queen and the princesses coming down to greet their king. George was right - it was all her fault. Maybe Warwick was right that she was poisoning Edward's mind. He examined her, trying to see what his brother saw in her. He swore that he loved her but then Richard thought of how Edward had been whoring around in France. If he really loved Elizabeth then why was he fooling around with other women? Even George had tried to stay away from other women and if he had not been able to handle it, he had tried to be discrete about it.

Richard thought of Anne, how much he had missed her in France. Not only her body, but also her mind, her soul. He missed talking to her about everything, knowing that she would have understood him and calmed him down. For a moment Richard closed his eyes. He remembered that seeing Edward with all the women had had an impact on him. After all he was just a man who had lived in celibacy while being away. He had dreamed that Anne was lying beside him in bed; he’d even thought that he could feel the soft curves of her body pressing against him, smelling her sweet scent of roses and milk but when he opened his eyes he found himself alone in his bed.

"Richard." Anne's soft voice calling his name brought him out of his daydream and he quickly dismounted from his horse.

A little smile showed on his face when he wrapped his arms around his wife, and he could feel the warmth of her body floating to him through his amour.

Richard noticed how Anne stared at his lips for a second, he knew he should give her a kiss but he found himself reluctant to do so. He knew that all he wanted was her arms and legs wrapped around his body, her soft skin rubbing against his and he feared that if he would kiss those soft lips now that he would probably be lost.

He slowly bent his head down until he felt her lips against his. Richard tried not to put a lot of pressure into the kiss. No he shouldn't, he had to be strong until they were safe away from all those eyes watching in the safety of their bedchambers. He tried hard not to let his thoughts wander but Anne's lips were so soft, so warm and so full of love. For a very quick moment he let his mind open up for the thought of those lips kissing the other parts of his body, his neck, his chest and in that moment Richard knew he was lost.

Almost instantly his mouth opened a little while his grip around Anne's waist got stronger. He forgot where he was because the only thing that mattered to him right now was his wife, but as she didn't respond to his attempt to deepen the kiss he opened his eyes, suddenly aware that they were still in the courtyard.

"We should go and find the quickest way to our bedchambers, my beloved,” he said in a low voice after his eyes searched Anne's. She was only starring into his eyes with a questioning, rather shocked expression.

"What?” Anne managed to ask but Richard had already taken her hand, pulling her with him deeper into the courtyard. When they passed his stable boy he only gave him the rein of his horse before he pulled Anne into the castle.

"Richard, you know that the people are starring at us?" Anne asked and Richard had to chuckle at the worried sound of her voice.

"My love, if they stare at Edward's whoring without talking they can stare, as much as they want, at me, hungry for the touch of my wife,” he murmured and then looked at her from the side.

"Do you think you can handle helping me out of my amour?" he asked when they reached their chambers and he closed the door behind him and Anne.

That made Anne laugh.

"My dear husband, I have very delicate hands and I'm very much able to help you out of your clothing, but I hope that you can hold that hunger back for a little bit longer since I fear it will take some time."

"We'll make the time up with your dress,” was the only thing Richard replied and it made Anne stare at him with a wide opened mouth.

"Richard," she cried but he silenced her with a hungered, passionate kiss.

"Don't worry. We'll get lots of gold from this campaign so I'll be able to buy you lots of new clothes."

The following moments where filled with impatient moans, cloth-ripping sounds followed by the bedpost knocking against the wall and passionate love-making sounds.


End file.
